


Teenage Tragedy

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Other, Please Do Not Read This Fic, the discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: Oh You Know





	Teenage Tragedy

Ben staggered into the Glade, clutching his side. He had been stung by a Griever. Newt took one look at him and gasped.

“Ben… I’m so sorry….” Ben looked at him quizzically.

“What do you mean?” Minho shook his head, placing a gentle hand on Ben’s shoulder.

“When you get stung by a Griever, you turn straight.” Ben collapsed on the ground.

“NOOOOOO!!!” Ben screamed, tears streaming down his face.

 

They cracked open a cold one that night, in remembrance.

**Author's Note:**

> The Maze Runner discord server was in a voice chat and Well...... It's late I have no explanation for this i'm so sorry


End file.
